Una navidad SasuSaku
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: One-Shot Una navidad donde Sasuke se dará cuanta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su pelirosa compañera


**ONE-SHOTS**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**Una navidad SasuSaku**

La nieve cubría gran parte de la villa de la hoja; 24 de diciembre, noche buena.

Era apenas las 6:00 de la mañana y una pelirosa se removía en su cama indicando que estaba despertando. Sakura Haruno ya de unos 22 años de edad, se despertaba y salía perezosamente de la cama.

Sakura ya no era la niña de antes, tenía un cuerpo envidiable que muchas matarían por tenerlo así, sus facciones se habían afilado y su pelo había crecido hasta un poco más debajo de sus pechos, que sobrepasaban por poco a su maestra Tsunade. Sakura se aseo y puso su ropa, aunque era 24 de diciembre la pelirosa todavía debía ir a trabajar en el hospital y así emprendió su camino hacia el hospital.

Por otro lado, un pelinegro y un imperativo rubio estaban en la casa del rubio que recientemente se había casado con la joven Hyuga.

**-Teme, cuando te le vas a declarar a Sakura-chan?-** le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke que estaba sentado a su lado en el pasillo enfrente al patio de la casa del rubio

**-¿De que hablas, Dobe?-** le pregunto Sasuke

**-vamos, Teme admítelo, te gusta Sakura-chan-** le volvió a decir Naruto

**-mph, Dobe-** se limito a decir Sasuke

**-Teme, vendrás a la fiesta de Navidad, verdad?-** le pregunto el rubio cambiando de tema

**-mph-** se limito a responder Sasuke, pero afirmándolo

-**que bien, van a venir todos, hasta la zanahoria, dientes de serrucho y el grandote-** dijo Naruto emocionado

**-son Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, Naruto-** le corrigió Sasuke

**-si como sea-** dijo Naruto quitándole importancia

La mañana paso sin apuros, gente preparándose para la cena, otras haciendo compras de ultimo minuto, lo normal.

Sasuke iba caminando en dirección a su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo toda la mañana

"_En verdad me gusta Sakura?"_ pensó el pelinegro recordando todos esos momentos con Sakura, cuando llego hace años ella fue la única aparte de Naruto que lo recibió, bueno lo insulto y le dio un puñetazo, pero siempre estuvo hay para escucharlo y ya no era la mima pelirosa de antes se lo había dejado muy claro la vez que intento humillarla y esta le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar; su fuerza era descomunal y ya no besaba el suelo por donde pisaba.

Mientras Sasuke iba pasando vio en una pequeña tienda un collar con una flor de Sakura y lo otro que recuerda es que ya lo estaba comprando

**-deseo ese collar-** dijo Sasuke señalando el collar de la flor con su dedo para que la chica detrás del mostrador se lo diera

**-claro-** dijo la muchacha y le tendió el collar **–lo quiere envuelto?-**

**-si-** se limito a responder Sasuke y la muchacha empaco el collar en una cajita blanca con un listón rojo. Sasuke pago el collar y se lo llevo

"_porque hice eso?"_ se pregunto a si mismo Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo habían llevado directo a la puerta del hospital donde estaba Sakura

"_pero que me pasa?"_ pensó Sasuke para después correr por los tejados hacia su casa.

Sasuke cerro la puerta con seguro y se apoyo en esta, saco de su bolsillo la cajita que contenía el collar y lo observo, hasta que se dirigió a su habitación y lo arrojo sobre su cama para después desplomarse él en esta, volteo a ver hacia el techo pintado de color blanco de su habitación, para después voltear a ver a su cómoda y encontrarse con las fotos del equipo 7 una de cuando eran gennins y otra que fue recientemente cuando fueron de nuevo a una misión todos juntos, hasta Kakashi, en la reciente el se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la foto como el la de los gennins cruzado de brazos pero con una sonrisa ladina, al otro lado Naruto que tenía una de sus sonrisas zorrunas mientras tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas, Kakashi en el centro con una sonrisa bajo su mascara apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto y la otra en el hombro mío, y Sakura en el medio agachada sonriendo.

Sasuke miro con detenimiento aquella foto y noto algo que no había notado, su mirada en la foto estaba posada en su compañera pelirosa.

"_creo que Naruto si tiene razón"_ pensó Sasuke y volvió su vista al collar.

Por Otro lado, Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio, rodeada de pila de trabajo

**-ah-** suspiro cansada la pelirosa mientras miraba la pila de trabajos **–bueno manos a la obra-** dijo mientras se estiraba y comenzaba a trabajar pero fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso sonido que hizo la puerta al golpear contra la pared

**-Naruto! No habrás la puerta así que esa es la cuarta en la semana-** le grito enojada Sakura a el rubio

**-lo siento Sakura-chan, venia a preguntarte si asistirás a la fiesta de navidad- **le pregunto emocionada Naruto

**-claro Naruto-** le dijo ella sonriente

**-genial-** dijo Naruto

Y así llego la noche la casa de Naruto y la joven Hinata se estaba abarrotando de gente, la única que faltaba por llegar era Sakura, Naruto se paseaba saludando a todos y recibiendo miradas asesinas de Neji cada vez que se acercaba a su esposa Hinata acompañado de un preocupado pelinegro

**-ya cálmate Teme, Sakura debe estar por llegar-** le dijo Naruto a Sasuke

-**yo estoy calmado y no estoy preguntando por Sakura-** le dijo Sasuke fingiendo calma pero por dentro era un mar de nervios y preocupación

_**(Imagínense un Sasuke chibi metido en la mente de Sasuke gritando:-Sakura!- grita el chibi Sasuke –donde estas Sakura?-)**_

**-como digas Teme-** le dijo Naruto **–pues vamos a saludar a los demás-**

**-hola chicos-** les saludo Kakashi

**-Kakashi-sensei-** le saludo Naruto

**-Naruto ya no soy su sensei-** le recordó Kakashi

**-jeje creo que es la costumbre-** se excuso Naruto

**-y Sakura?-** pregunto Kakashi

**-no ha llegado-** le respondí Sasuke irritado y después se alejo hacia la ventana en frente de la cas donde se podía divisar la entrada cubierta de nieve y la fuerte ventisca acompañada de nieve que estaba afuera

**-y ha este que le pasa?-** pregunto Kiba acercándose hacia Naruto y Kakashi

**-esta preocupado por Sakura-** le respondió Naruto divertido

**-quien esta preocupado por la frente de marquesina**?- pregunto Ino uniéndose a la conversación

**-el Teme-** le respondió Naruto

**-Sasuke que?- **pregunto Tenten

**-esta preocupado por la feíta-** le respondió Sai y así todos en el lugar se unieron a la conversación y Sasuke continuaba viendo por la ventana

15 Minutos después… la tormenta de nieve se había puesto mas violenta y Sakura no había aparecido todavía

**-ya es el colmo-** grito un rubio

**-mph-** le apoyo Sasuke

**-venimos en un momento vamos a buscar a Sakura!-** grito para nada feliz Naruto mientras salía de la casa acompañado de Sasuke

**-Naruto tu por allí y yo por allí-** dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba el camino y Naruto asintió.

Sasuke ya había estado harto de buscar hasta que diviso a una mota rosa en una pequeña cueva en el parque y se dirigió hacia allí encontrándose con la pelirosa sentada en el suelo

**-hola Sasuke-** le dijo ella al verlo, pero luego abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver a Sasuke abrazándola **–que sucede Sasuke?- **dijo saliendo del shock

Rápidamente Sasuke se percato de lo que estaba asiendo y se separo de ella todo sonrojado

**-que haces aquí Sakura?-** le pregunto Sasuke controlando su sonrojo

**-quede atrapada en la tormenta de nieve y no quise enfermarme, lo siento-** se disculpo la pelirosa inocentemente

**-sabes lo preocupado que estaba-** dijo de pronto Sasuke todo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

**-estabas…. Preocupado…. Sasuke-kun?-** dijo la pelirosa en shock

**-Hm-** se limito a responder Sasuke volteando a ver a la pelirosa y la detallo con la mirada

La pelirosa llevaba puesto un suéter de lana rosa debajo de su gran abrigo blanco, usaba una falda de color rojo y debajo de estas una medias negras, y unas botas marrones con un poco de tacón y el pelo suelto

"_esta hermosa"_ pensó Sasuke para si

**-Sakura-** le llamo Sasuke

**-si-** dijo Sakura

**-quiero que me ayudes…..-** comenzó a hablar Sasuke sonrojado

**-en que quieres que te ayude?-** pregunto Sakura

**-quiero que seas mi novia y me ayudes a restaurar mi clan-** dijo Sasuke de golpe mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado hasta las orejas

Sakura no se quedaba atrás estaba completamente roja –Sasuke-kun- le llamo y este se obligo a verla a los ojos y quedo sorprendido de ver lagrimas en los ojos jade de su pelirosa compañera

**-Sakura no llores… demonios-** dijo Sasuke gruñendo por lo bajo lo ultimo mientras intentaba calmar a su compañera

**-lloro por que estoy feliz Sasuke-** dijo tratando de sonar enojada la pelirosa

**-entonces eso es un si-** dijo Sasuke para confirmar sus sospechas

**-si-** dijo Sakura y Sasuke sintió una alegría inmensa y le tomo del mentón y se fue acercando a ella hasta darle un beso que fue correspondido

**-esto es para ti Sakura-** dijo Sasuke sacando de su bolsillo la cajita que contenía el collar la cual Sakura destapo y vio el hermoso collar

**-gracias… Sasuke-kun pero yo no te compre nada, lo sien….-** dijo Sakura pero no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la volvió a besar

**-ya me lo diste al aceptar-** dijo con una sonrisa ladina **–feliz navidad Sakura-**

_**Espero que les haya gustado, apóyenme con mis otras historias y si queréis dejen review se los agradecería **_


End file.
